


the beat goes on and on and on and on

by piggeh



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Anthony works in a flower shop, and a cute boy comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beat goes on and on and on and on

“Hey man, I need a bouquet.” A man spoke behind Anthony. Anthony was currently making a bouquet and sighed. _Great_ , He thought, _More asshole boyfriends needing a bouquet to smooth things over with their girlfriends._ Anthony grabbed the last flower and put it away before standing up and turning around.

Let’s just say, he wasn’t ready for what he saw.

Beautiful blue eyes with a hint of grey, ruby red lips and soft, feathery hair. He was dressed in a t-shirt with Mario on it, blue faded jeans and a pair of Vans. He was breathtaking to Anthony. He had to remember to close his mouth. And stop his heart from beating so fast.

“U-Uh I…” Anthony mentally smacked himself. Really?

“You okay?” The man asked, concern in his oh so beautiful eyes. Anthony nodded and the man walked towards the bouquet of flowers they had. It took all of his willpower to not stare at that beautiful ass.

“So, what are you looking for?” Anthony asked. Beautiful man rubbed his eye, looking away. His face was a light pink.

“W-Well, there’s this guy I like…a-and I want to ask him out.” Disappointment was evident in Anthony’s eyes. _Why are all the attractive guys always taken?_ Anthony thought sadly. He nodded, eyeing the bouquets.

“Favorite colors?” Anthony turned his head to him.

“Red, purple, and green.” The man replied. Anthony nodded again. _What ugly colors_ , He thought. His eyes scanned the bouquets for that special one.

Anthony knew this store from front to back. He’s been working here for a year now, and it was his favorite job. He’s gotten some gay comments, but he doesn’t care.

He picked up a bouquet of pink lilies, roses and some other flower he didn’t know. He turned towards the man and handed it to him. The man smiled, smelling them. He’s so cute!

“Thank you man. This is freaking awesome!” The man literally squealed. Anthony smiled, watching the adorable man in front of him hug the bouquet happily. He put his hand on his shoulder, and the man looked up at him.

“Good luck, man. You don’t need to pay, it’s on the house. Come back with the exciting news!” Anthony grinned. The man grinned back. He walked towards the door and opened it, but stopped. He looked back at Anthony.

“Ian, my name is Ian.” Then he walked out of the door. Anthony grinned so widely he thought his face would crack.

_He told me his name!_ Anthony thought excitedly, _He told me his name!_ Anthony smiled at the door, and walked back to the bouquet he was working on.

~~~

“He said no.” Was the first thing Anthony heard days after his encounter with Ian. Anthony turned around from the bouquet and his heart sped up. Ian was currently standing there; his hair was a mess, and his clothes didn’t match. It was like he just didn’t care. He was a beautiful mess. Anthony felt bad for him. _That guy is an asshole,_ Anthony thought. Anthony wanted to say ‘You should be with me instead,’ but he didn’t have the guts. Anthony reached out and hugged him before thinking. Ian froze, but soon returned the hug.

_Boom, Boom, Clap!_ Both their hearts went, both blushing at the closeness between them. They soon pulled away, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Ian coughed.

“Uh…s-sorry man..” Anthony stammered. Ian shook his head.

“N-No, it was fine…” Ian spoke. They both looked at each other and started laughing. Anthony stared at Ian while they laughed.

“You know, that guy’s an asshole for saying no. I mean, why wouldn’t anyone want a handsome man like yourself?” Anthony smiled at Ian blushing. Ian smiled back.

“I don’t know man, a lot of people have turned me down.” Ian realized how close they’ve gotten. Anthony was only inches away from him.

“Oh, really…” Anthony spoke softly, staring into Ian’s eyes. They were slowly inching closer and closer until a woman spoke up.

“Ehem! Anthony! You need to attend this shop! We’ve had customers come in and out and–” She looked over at Ian and made an 'o’ with her mouth. She smiled.

“Well, I’ll just....come back later... I guess. Close up shop, please, it’s already closing time.” She turned and walked away. Anthony walked over to her and closed the door, turning the sign over. All that build up for nothing….Anthony was going to get his kiss.

“L-Look man, I…” He froze as he soon was pushed up against the wall, his lips captured roughly by Anthony’s. Their hearts were pounding as they soon got lost into the kiss. Ian moaned into the kiss, his wrists soon pinned above him. Anthony darted his tongue into Ian’s mouth, loving the taste. They continued like this for a few minutes before they had to pull back for air.

They both grinned and kissed again, this time for a long time.


End file.
